


Looking for the summer

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: АУ к 4 сезону. Радиационную угрозу ликвидировали иначе, а Беллами и Джон оказались заперты в бункере в маяке. И что из всего этого вышло.Аллоре. Спасибо за поддержку и чуткую вычитку. Без тебя ничего этого бы просто не было. <3





	Looking for the summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).



> У меня есть идея для драббла, сказал автор. И написал первый в жизни макси. Ну, почти.

Мёрфи чертовски не хотелось спускаться в бункер снова. Даже зная, что управлять дверьми теперь некому, разве что оставшемуся в особняке Монти и компании, которые ещё могли ради дурацкой шутки запереть самого Джона, но не Беллами. И не их вдвоём, пожалуй. Но понимание пониманием, а спускаться не хотелось. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы переступить порог и шагнуть на первую ступеньку. Ещё большее усилие потребовалось, чтобы не оглядываться, проверяя, идёт ли за ним Белл. Когда дверь так и не захлопнулась даже после того, как они прошли в гостиную, Мёрфи позволил себе выдохнуть.  
\- В жилых комнатах есть одеяла и запас одежды, - он махнул рукой, задавая направление. - Я пока достану аптечку...  
"...и револьвер", продолжил он мысленно. Про револьвер Мёрфи не говорил никому, отчего-то это казалось верным решением. Аптечка - отлично укомплектованная, Эбби понравится - нашлась там, где он помнил, в шкафчике в ванной. Он уже выходил оттуда, когда услышал до дрожи знакомый шипящий звук и женский голос, предупреждающий, что дверь заблокирована.  
Перед вновь запертой дверью они с Беллами оказались одновременно. Мёрфи несколько раз с досадой заехал по створке кулаком и бессильно сполз на ступени, прикрыв глаза. Дверь холодила затылок, отчаянно хотелось что-нибудь разбить и одновременно - не шевелиться.  
Бум!  
Металл легонько завибрировал, заставив отшатнуться и открыть глаза. Беллами ударил снова, поудобней перехватив бронзовый бюст, один из тех, которыми Джон уже пытался выломать чёртову дверь в прошлый раз.  
\- Бесполезно, - предупредил он.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? - огрызнулся Беллами, продолжая безуспешно наносить удар за ударом.  
\- Я тут по-твоему чем занимался грёбаных три месяца? Медитировал? - резкий тон возымел эффект. Беллами саданул по двери ещё раз, видимо, из принципа, и сел рядом, сосредоточенно разглядывая валявшийся на лестнице разнообразный увесистый хлам.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил он наконец, когда молчание стало совсем невыносимым.  
\- Ждать, - пожал плечами Мёрфи. - Рано или поздно Монти догадается выпустить нас отсюда. Надеюсь, что всё же рано.  
На этом Беллами снова посмотрел на него таким взглядом... Мёрфи ещё по дороге не один раз ловил его на себе, но расшифровать так и не смог.  
\- Здесь оставалась всего одна коробка еды, - пояснил он. - Даже с учётом наших припасов на двоих этого едва ли хватит на неделю, - и добавил после паузы: - Зато здесь есть горячий душ.  
С места, впрочем, никто из них не сдвинулся. Джон краем глаза наблюдал за сидящим рядом Беллами и старательно отгонял все мысли о том, что с ними будет, если Монти не догадается или не сможет снова открыть дверь до того, как кончатся припасы. Вот кончатся, тогда он об этом подумает. И надо убрать револьвер до того, как Беллами его заметит, а то чёрт его знает, что взбредёт в голову этому герою.  
\- Так и будешь тут сидеть? - Белл наконец поднялся и теперь смотрел на Мёрфи сверху вниз.  
\- Есть идеи получше?  
\- Ты что-то говорил про душ.  
\- Не заблудишься, - хмыкнул Мёрфи, но пошёл следом.  
Пока Беллами и впрямь отправился пользоваться благами цивилизации в виде горячего душа и мягких полотенец, Мёрфи принялся стаскивать вещи, которые они планировали забрать из бункера, поближе к двери, чтобы можно было по пути наверх подхватить их, не останавливаясь. Чёрт его знает, как быстро их найдут. Но всё же рано или поздно оставшиеся в особняке должны сообразить, что что-то не так, и отправиться на поиски. Если без Мёрфи уйти они ещё могли, то Беллами не бросят точно. Пара дней им понадобится, чтобы начать беспокоиться, ещё пара дней - на прочёсывание местности. Зря Джон не оставил хотя бы направление, в котором стоит искать. Раньше чем через четыре-пять дней их едва ли обнаружат.  
Он проинспектировал припасы, прикидывая, как сильно придётся экономить. Выходило не очень оптимистично. Но лучше экономить еду, чем воду или воздух, любой выросший на Ковчеге с ним согласится. И всё же револьвер он засунул подальше, под бинты в аптечку, а сверху на неё закинул одно из найденных Беллом одеял.  
\- Ты был прав насчёт горячего душа, он здесь есть, - Беллами возник за спиной совсем бесшумно, заставив Джона замереть от неожиданности и медленно развернуться. Полотенца в ванной были большие и мягкие, Джон успел оценить в прошлый раз. Беллами, видимо, тоже оценил, обернув одно из них вокруг бёдер. По потемневшим ещё больше кудрям на плечи и грудь капала вода, на губах играла довольная улыбка. Джону поймал себя на мысли, что давно не видел Беллами таким, с их первых дней на Земле, кажется.  
\- Если дверь сейчас откроется, так и побежишь в одном полотенце? - посмотреть бы на это Джон не отказался, но делать выводы из обстоятельств Белл умел не хуже:  
\- Нас не хватятся минимум до завтрашнего вечера. Так что можешь пока расслабиться.  
Логика в этом была, Джон не стал спорить, только уже почти в дверях снова боковым зрением поймал этот странный взгляд.  
Тугие горячие струи воды и впрямь помогали расслабиться, смывая кровь, пыль и многодневную усталость. Джон нашёл на полке флакон с надписью "шампунь" и щедро намылил голову, слегка массируя, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Хотелось не только смыть с себя всё, хотелось разрядки. Организм требовал своё, но уединиться не выходило с момента выхода из Аркадии и до сих пор. Если до ухода Эмори с них не спускал глаз бойфренд Миллера, как и все с Фермы недолюбливавший землян, то после Джону не удавалось и шагу в сторону ступить, чтобы тут же не наткнуться уже на самого Миллера или, даже чаще, Беллами. Так что за прошедшее время он впервые остался один на один с собой. Собственно, почему бы и нет. Джон смыл шампунь и потянулся к белому бруску мыла. Пена приятно заскользила по коже, вода стала чуть прохладнее. Мёрфи закрыл глаза...  
\- Ты тут утопиться собрался? - голос Беллами прозвучал делано невинно откуда-то из-за спины, совсем рядом.  
Мыло подлым образом выскользнуло из рук и скатилось под ноги. Джон чертыхнулся и ощетинился, насколько это было возможно, стоя абсолютно голым и намыленным перед другим, вполне уже одетым, человеком.  
\- Какого чёрта, Блейк?  
\- Ты здесь уже полчаса торчишь, - пожал плечами тот, стоя в дверях и разглядывая лицо Джона. Взгляд ни разу не скользнул ниже, но это злило даже больше. - Решил проверить, всё ли в порядке.  
\- Проверил? Выметайся.  
Беллами только хмыкнул и действительно ушёл, даже дверь за собой аккуратно прикрыл. Мёрфи поднял мыло, взвесил в руке и со всей силы в эту самую дверь запустил. Злости не убавилось, зато возбуждение как испарилось. Он торопливо смыл остатки мыльной пены, закрыл воду и завернулся в полотенце, по примеру Беллами закинув свои вещи в стиральную машину и запустив цикл.  
Когда он вышел, сначала всё же натянув найденные в шкафу в жилой комнате футболку и штаны более-менее по размеру, Беллами перебирал имеющиеся припасы.  
\- Должно хватить на неделю, если аккуратно.  
\- Нас вытащат раньше, - уверенности в голосе Белла было куда больше, чем чувствовал по этому поводу Мёрфи. Без дронов-провожатых на поиски бункера потребуется время, а Монти первым делом должен был как раз отправить всех доступных дронов в Аркадию, к Рейвен. В подробности Мёрфи никто не посвящал, но у инженерной службы было какое-то решение проблемы плавящихся реакторов, нужно было только средство доставки. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Так что их поиски будут явно не самой приоритетной задачей и займут достаточно времени. Но это Беллами наверняка знал и так.  
\- Хорошо бы. Я не успел ещё заскучать по этому месту с прошлого раза.  
\- Здесь не так уж и плохо.  
\- Восемьдесят шесть дней, Блейк. Восемьдесят шесть долбаных дней. И я понятия не имел, откроется ли когда-нибудь эта хренова дверь или я сдохну здесь.  
Беллами шагнул ближе, положил руку на плечо, осторожно сжав пальцы, и заглянул в глаза:  
\- Монти её откроет.  
\- Хочется верить, - хмыкнул Джон.  
Пальцы на плече были горячими и сильными. Когда-то одного такого жеста хватило бы, чтобы убедить его в чём угодно. Когда-то целую вечность назад. Впрочем, сейчас было лучше - прикосновение не убеждало, но давало комфорт. Даже жаль, что длилось совсем недолго.  
\- По крайней мере, выпивки у нас осталось больше, чем еды, - заметил Джон, доставая из-за спинки дивана початую бутылку виски. - Хозяева знали толк в запасах.  
Виски, даже столетней выдержки, был слабее того пойла, что гнал Монти, зато существенно выигрывал во вкусе. Можно было представить себя каким-нибудь эксцентричным богачом из старых земных комиксов, лениво потягивающим благородный напиток на яхте посреди океана. Беллами отсалютовал Джону своим стаканом и обвёл взглядом всю гостиную.  
\- Так чем ты тут занимался столько времени?  
\- Пил, ел, - Мёрфи плюхнулся на диван, перечисляя скучающим тоном: - сходил с ума. Смотрел, как парень, выпустивший на свободу Али, пускает себе пулю в сердце. Развлекался как мог.  
\- Так это его кровь? - Беллами носком ботинка сдвинул подушку в бурых пятнах, валявшуюся рядом с диваном.  
\- Его. Не похоже, чтобы здесь кто-то побывал до меня.  
Мёрфи отхлебнул ещё. Виски приятно расслаблял мышцы и мысли, хотя знакомая обстановка бункера к расслаблению не располагала. Разговор так и крутился вокруг каких-то несущественных деталей его предыдущего пребывания здесь, убаюкивая и расслабляя ещё больше. Кажется, Мёрфи недооценил виски столетней выдержки.

***  
Было удивительно тепло. И спокойно. Так хорошо Джон не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Только чертовски хотелось пить. Но не настолько, чтобы ради исполнения этого желания терять почти забытое ощущение уютной защищенности. Джон попытался плотнее закутаться в укрывающее его тепло, но оно оказалось удивительно тяжёлым и сдвигаться не желало. Мёрфи дёрнулся посильнее, одновременно открывая глаза, и ещё успел увидеть лицо спящего Беллами совсем рядом со своим. А потом тот с грохотом рухнул на пол. Диван совершенно не предназначался для двоих, разве что они будут лежать друг на друге. Мёрфи не стал додумывать эту мысль, свесился с края и уставился на, удивительное дело, так и не проснувшегося Беллами. Впрочем, падать было недалеко, плед Белл утянул с собой, а вчерашний виски, судя и по собственным ощущениям Джона, обладал снотворным эффектом. Без пледа сквозняк искусственной вентиляции превращал лежание на диване в занятие куда менее комфортное, да и организм всё настойчивей требовал воды. Мёрфи поднялся тихо. Не то чтобы боялся разбудить Беллами, который даже полёт с дивана проспал, просто... не хотел шуметь.  
С водой в бункере проблем не было. Мёрфи выглотал полный стакан на одном дыхании, налил ещё, потом плеснул в лицо, просыпаясь окончательно, прихватил второй стакан с водой для Беллами и вернулся в гостиную.  
Самой большой проблемой бункера, после имеющей привычку запирать гостей внутри двери, было то, что заняться очень быстро оказывалось совершенно нечем. Мёрфи разглядывал трещины в плазменной панели - отличный вышел бросок! - и пытался представить, как скоро их сумеют найти. Перед уходом Беллами сказал Монти и остальным, что они собираются проверить бункер на предмет вещей, которые могли бы пригодиться в Аркадии. Но этим всё и ограничилось. Их никто не провожал, так что даже в какую сторону идти искать - не знают. И следопытов среди них нет, да и день спустя в лесу уже сложно что-то найти.  
Мёрфи и сам не заметил, как взгляд соскользнул с панели ниже, к спящему у его ног Беллами. Зрелище было в чём-то трогательное и успокаивающее. Их выпустят отсюда. Обязательно выпустят. Если Монти сумеет понять, что дверь открывается из особняка Али, конечно. Но Монти сумеет. И револьвер никому не понадобится.  
Джон соскользнул с дивана и шагнул к собранным уже вещам у лестницы. Револьвер лежал там, куда он его вчера и спрятал, в аптечке. Он захлопнул крышку и повернулся обратно, тут же наткнувшись на сонный взгляд Беллами.  
\- Что ты там искал? - голос у того спросонья был хриплый, такой, что по спине невольно бежали мурашки.  
\- Проверял, что есть, - пожал плечами Мёрфи. Говорить про револьвер было плохой идеей. Потом, когда они выберутся из этого чёртового бункера, он непременно расскажет. Потом. - Ты крепко спишь.  
\- А не должен? - Беллами сел и тут же почти безотчётным жестом потянулся к стакану с водой.  
\- Онтари спала чутко, - Джон сам не знал, почему вдруг её вспомнил. - Говорила, что настоящий воин всегда настороже.  
Беллами задумчиво взъерошил волосы, поднялся на ноги, прихватив с пола плед, и внезапно очень внимательно уставился на Джона.  
\- Тебе её жаль? - прозвучало, пожалуй, слишком утвердительно для вопроса, но Мёрфи всё равно ответил, снова пожав плечами:  
\- Нет. Зачем жалеть мёртвых? Но мне жаль, что так вышло.  
Оба замолчали и замерли, не желая развивать тему. Беллами разглядывал что-то невидимое над головой Джона. Или что-то внутри, в своей памяти. Во всяком случае вид у него был крайне задумчивый. А Джон разглядывал Беллами. Думать об Онтари не хотелось. Не то чтобы от проведённого рядом с ней времени не осталось совсем уж никаких приятных воспоминаний, но неприятных было больше. И сделать с этим ничего больше было нельзя. Так зачем ворошить? Сейчас есть проблемы насущнее. Например, завтрак.  
\- Завтрак? - предложил Мёрфи.  
\- Лучше сэкономить на завтраке, - Беллами отозвался сразу, подхватывая предложенную тему, - видно, не так глубоко задумался, как показалось Джону. - На трёхразовое питание наших запасов не хватит.  
В конце концов, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, они перебрали вещи в жилых комнатах, отбирая то, что можно было прихватить с собой, и что пригодилось бы в Аркадии. Говорили о каких-то незначительных мелочах или просто молчали не сговариваясь, и особо не торопились, но бункер был не бесконечен, комнаты, шкафы и ящики, где могло храниться хоть что-то полезное, закончились. И закончились относительно быстро. Разбитая панель на стене гостиной выглядела очень укоризненно. С другой стороны, так Беллами точно не узнает про револьвер. Да и Мёрфи не был уверен, что хочет ещё когда-нибудь видеть Али и её создателей.  
Среди интересного нашлось то, что опасавшийся далеко и надолго уходить от двери Мёрфи в прошлый раз упустил. Коробка со снеками из прессованных злаков, завалившаяся непонятным образом за одну из кроватей, казалась самой многообещающей находкой. В крайнем случае, на этом можно будет протянуть лишние пару дней. Но самой радостной оказался заброшенный в дальний угол почти пустой подсобки устаревший задолго до Али портативный видеоплеер и несколько дисков. Зарядка от плеера обнаружилась там же и даже работала, что в их ситуации можно было считать практически чудом. Диски частью были в пёстрых коробочках с печатными обложками, частью - в простых чёрных, без подписей. Джон выложил их стопкой, пока Беллами пытался разобраться с управлением. Внутри, в плеере, уже был один диск. Его и запустили, как только индикатор заряда мигнул зелёным. На экране высветилось меню, предлагая выбрать главу, запустить с последнего или начать сначала. Похоже, им попалась аудиокнига. Не то чтобы кто-то возражал. Оба поудобнее расположились на диване и запустили сначала.  
И оба вздрогнули при первом же звуке, потому что плеер приятным женским голосом произнёс "Беллами", разве что ударение почему-то оказалось на последнем слоге.  
На мгновение стало жутко. Что если вернулась Али? И на этот раз они её выпустили, включив плеер. Но голос продолжил:  
\- Новелла французского писателя XVIII века Ги де Мопассана. *  
\--  
* Новелла переведена на английский, но название и обращение к Дюруа в тексте переводчики не тронули, пояснив только в примечаниях, а в тексте сохранив то самое Bel Ami, которое звучит чертовски похоже на Беллами.  
\--  
Дальше Джон не слышал, его разобрал смех. Облегчение выплеснулось и затихло, стало любопытно, что за новелла. Белл тем временем копался в разноцветных коробочках. На одной из них и впрямь был похожий заголовок.*  
\--  
* В написании разница небольшая, но есть. Милый друг пишется как Bel Ami, а имя Белла - Bellamy.  
\--  
С обратной стороны обнаружилось краткое содержание. Беллами пробежал по нему глазами и вложил в протянутую руку Джона. Вид у него был задумчивый и удивлённый. С таким Октавия спускалась по трапу шаттла, когда все только приземлились. Блейки были поразительно похожи временами. Мёрфи перевёл взгляд на описание. Из которого яснее ничего не становилось. Какой-то Жорж Дюруа, бывший военный, становится журналистом в Париже, спит с чьими-то жёнами... Что или кто такой Бел Ами, описание совершенно не проясняло. Зато обещало длительность в одиннадцать часов. Интересно, как быстро выяснится загадка с названием?  
Беллами успел вернуться в стартовое меню и вновь запустить сначала, пока Джон читал описание, так что произнесённое женским голосом Бел Ами снова заставило вздрогнуть.  
\- Как думаешь, - Беллами откинулся на подушку и посмотрел на Мёрфи. - Что значит название?  
\- Что-то на французском, - пожал плечами Джон. На обложке диска было указано, что это "новый, более точный и качественный перевод" с французского. - Может, в Аркадии кто-нибудь в курсе.  
\- Поспрашиваю, когда вернёмся.  
Это уверенное "когда", исключавшее всякую возможность других вариантов, почему-то цепляло слух. Джону хотелось верить, что так и будет, но сознание услужливо подсовывало всё новые и новые варианты, при которых они окажутся заперты здесь надолго. Если бы не Беллами, которого и Монти, и Миллер с Брайаном ни за что не бросят, Мёрфи едва ли имел бы шансы выбраться из бункера ещё раз. А ведь он собирался идти один. В бункере могло быть много полезного - и было, взгляд снова метнулся к собранным у лестницы вещам, - а от его пребывания в особняке толку не было никакого. Монти был с головой погружён в решение задачи с дронами, Брайан, а вслед за ним и Миллер, ещё по дороге начал сторониться Мёрфи из-за присутствия Эмори, а после её ухода уже Джон злился на них, Харпер не отходила далеко от Монти. Зато Беллами глаз не спускал с самого Джона. И это тоже неприятно царапало, потому что казалось, что в Полисе проблем с доверием к Мёрфи у Беллами не было. Видно, действительно показалось.  
Джон мысленно пожал плечами и вернулся к истории Жоржа Дюруа. Ничего интересного с ним не происходило. Видимо, Беллами история тоже не зацепила, и он, понизив голос, чтобы не заглушать книгу, поинтересовался:  
\- Ты проторчал здесь три месяца и не нашёл плеер?  
\- Я понятия не имел, сколько времени будет открыта дверь, если вообще когда-нибудь откроется, так что старался без необходимости дальше этого дивана никуда не уходить.  
Взгляд Беллами, последовавший за этим, Мёрфи не мог понять, но лицо у того вдруг сделалось жёстким и серьёзным. Джон не знал, что будет хуже: если тот попытается уверенно заявить, что в этот раз всё будет иначе, или расскажет, как сам бы на его месте непременно проверил каждую щель, как тогда про пытки местных утверждал, что не поддался бы. Но Беллами промолчал.  
Какое-то время снова слышен был только женский голос, довольно монотонно пересказывающий жизнь Дюруа и его знакомство с какими-то людьми. Вслушиваться не получалось, становилось скучно просто сидеть.  
Джон как раз вернулся со стаканом воды, чтобы услышать снова, как плеер зовёт Беллами по имени. Никак иначе это не удавалось воспринимать, хотя сейчас он и знал, что Белл тут ни при чём. Рука дрогнула, и стакан со звоном разбился, окатив Джона водой и осколками стекла.  
\- Вот чёрт!   
Они оба кинулись собирать осколки, едва не столкнувшись лбами. И оба умудрились порезаться несколько раз, прежде чем Джон догадался сходить в подсобку, где хранилась метёлка и совок.  
Когда он вернулся, Беллами стоял над раскрытой аптечкой и держал в руках револьвер.  
Плеер молчал, видимо, Блейк успел выключить его. Но в тишине было хуже. Беллами сейчас напоминал уже поднявшегося на задние лапы медведя. Мёрфи видел, когда путешествовал с Эмори, как такого пытались загнать сразу пятеро воинов-землян. От того, что плюшевый гигант сделал со всей пятёркой, его едва не вырвало, сдержала только рука Эмори и её едва слышный шёпот "Он не должен нас почуять". Только Беллами - не зверь.  
\- Ничего не хочешь сказать? - голос Белла звучал зло и... обиженно? Не было в нём той холодной ярости, как над тем памятным обрывом, которую Джон так опасался услышать. Которую почему-то ждал. Хотя они оба вроде давно отпустили и забыли произошедшее.  
\- Нет, - Джон качнул головой. Он не был ни в чём виноват, чтобы оправдываться. Он не видел смысла оправдываться за убранный с глаз револьвер перед Беллами.  
\- Какого чёрта, Мёрфи?! - а вот этого он не ожидал. Беллами взвился, как ужаленный, зло сверкая глазами. - Ты всю дорогу шарахался от меня как от чумного! Ты убедил меня оставить Миллеру автомат. Теперь ни слова не сказал о револьвере!  
Шарахался? Джон честно пытался не лезть на глаза. Никому из ковчеговцев. В обществе Эмори было комфортнее. А Беллами он уступал дорогу и пространство, если оказывался рядом, как, в общем, и всегда, просто старался держаться слегка позади и не лезть под руку.  
\- Ты тоже меня боишься, - спросил Беллами куда тише. Не спросил даже, сказал как о чём-то естественном и ожидаемом, вызвав у Джона оторопь.  
Он боится? Белла?  
\- Не неси чушь, - отмахнулся Мёрфи. - И убери револьвер. Я из него себе в прошлый раз чуть башку не снёс, когда думал, что так тут и сдохну.  
\- А почему автомат предложил Миллеру оставить? - Беллами явно упёрся и намеревался спрашивать до тех пор, пока ответ его не удовлетворит. Револьвер он, правда, всё же убрал.  
\- Вообще я рассчитывал, что мы оба их возьмём. Оставить свой Миллеру ты сам решил.  
Джон всё же вспомнил, что на метёлку опирается не потому, что это удобно, и начал сметать с пола стеклянное крошево. Кровь из порезанной ладони оставляла на ручке замысловатый узор, а рану неприятно саднило и покалывало. Надо будет хотя бы забинтовать, иначе весь бункер заляпает. Как только Беллами отступит от аптечки. А то стоит с таким видом, будто собрался защищать её от Джона любой ценой.  
Метелка и совок с осколками стакана отправились в угол. Но даже выпустив метлу из рук, Джон чувствовал, как ладонь колет забившимися под кожу осколками. А Беллами так и стоял, перегораживая ему дорогу не только к аптечке, но и вообще куда бы то ни было. Мёрфи попытался шагнуть мимо него и тут же почувствовал знакомую железную хватку на плечах.  
\- Эй!  
\- Дай сюда, - Беллами перехватил его руку, заставляя показать ладонь.  
Джон вздрогнул от отрывистой фразы. От интонации. Да ещё горячая даже через футболку рука на его плече. Всё разом как будто макнуло его с головой в те первые дни после приземления, когда все творили, что хотели, и подчинялись разве что приказам Блейка.  
\- Окей, - Мёрфи отступил, демонстративно расслабляясь. - Как скажешь.  
Беллами оттеснил его к дивану, усадил и сам притащил антисептик, бинт, мокрую, оставляющую за собой крупные прохладные капли тряпицу. Сел рядом, снова перехватил руку Мёрфи, смывая кровь непривычно осторожными движениями, наклонился совсем близко. Джон замер. Пока Беллами обрабатывал его ладонь, он сам старался лишний раз не шевелиться. В заботливых прикосновениях было что-то. Что-то почти пугающее, совершенно неожиданное и долгожданное одновременно. Что-то медленно, с тонким треском ломалось вокруг них и перестраивалось заново. У шаттла, когда они только приземлились, когда не было ещё той истории с Шарлоттой, Джон готов был отдать всё за куда меньшую заботу. Это было вечность назад. Сейчас этого казалось мало. Джон если не тогда, то сейчас вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что видит в Беллами не только образец для подражания. Не только прекрасного лидера, за которым можно идти хоть на край света. И не только поэтому старался наслаждаться даже полученной малостью, пока можно.  
Антисептик коротко обжёг царапины на ладони, заставив его вздрогнуть больше от неожиданности, на контрасте с тёплыми осторожными прикосновениями, которыми Беллами стирал кровь и вынимал осколки. Только сейчас Мёрфи поймал на себе взгляд Белла, сосредоточенный и тёмный, заставивший замереть на месте. Беллами поджал губы, закончив бинтовать ладонь, медленно протянул руку, как будто спугнуть боялся, и, придерживая Джона за затылок, провёл пальцами по длинной царапине на левой щеке. Если бы его не пригвоздило к месту взглядом, Мёрфи дёрнулся бы как минимум от неожиданности этого прикосновения. Так он только тяжело сглотнул, не зная, чего ожидать в следующий момент. Не ожидая, старательно не ожидая совсем ничего.  
Беллами проследил пальцами пару мелких, почти подживших уже царапин на щеке, замер будто перед прыжком, перехватив взгляд Мёрфи. И качнулся вперёд, утыкаясь в его губы своими. Это даже поцелуем не было, только ещё одним лёгким, едва ощутимым прикосновением. От которого становилось не по себе, от которого хотелось замереть на месте, и чтобы это тёплое, почти робкое прикосновение продолжалось. Продолжилось. Во что-то большее. Во всё то, о чём Мёрфи никогда не думал даже. Но Белл замер совсем рядом, едва разорвав прикосновение. Оставляя выбор за Джоном.  
\- К чёрту! - выдохнул Мёрфи.  
Совсем недавно, в туннеле под Полисом, он уже послал к чёрту все правильные решения, чтобы пойти за Беллами. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
Этот поцелуй вышел настоящим. Головокружительным. Горячим. Глубоким. Беллами перехватил инициативу, почти втащил Джона к себе на колени, придерживая за шею. Связных мыслей не оставалось. Мёрфи ещё успел отметить, что Беллами, кажется стащил с них обоих футболки, и то только потому, что для этого пришлось оторваться от таких горячих, таких мягких губ. Джон застонал в поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе. Член стоял так, что в штанах было тесно и почти больно, а перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги. Всё остальное отодвинулось на второй план, растворилось, оставляя его один на один со своим возбуждением и Беллами, который что-то невероятное творил сейчас с его телом.  
Как они оказались на полу, Джон так и не понял, почувствовал только холодное мокрое под правым плечом - вода из разбившегося стакана - и горячие ладони Белла на своих бёдрах. Никакие штаны ему уже не мешали. И было совершенно плевать, что происходило и в каком порядке, пока оно продолжалось. Пока Белл покрывал короткими поцелуями его лицо, шею, плечи. Пока эти совершенно волшебные руки гладили его грудь, живот, щекотно проходились по бокам. В какой-то момент в голову пришла совершенно неожиданная мысль, что можно прикоснуться в ответ, самому почувствовать под пальцами крепкие сильные плечи. Провести по груди, задев сосок, от чего Беллами издал такой восхитительный низкий стон. Погладить по спине, как гладят котов в старых земных фильмах. Зацепиться пальцами за пояс штанов и помочь от них избавиться наконец. Беллами в ответ выгнулся, слегка прикусил кожу под соском так, что Джона точно разрядом прошибло, только вместо электричества по телу потекло удовольствие. Он снова потерялся в ощущениях. Горячие руки, горячие влажные поцелуи, мягкое дразнящее прикосновение губ к его члену. "Только не останавливайся", - мысленно просил Джон. Произнести вслух не выходило, получалось только сдавленно и едва не жалобно стонать, от чего ему самому было почти неловко. Впрочем, возбуждение заглушало неловкость и вообще оглушало. Кажется, Беллами что-то сказал. Джон не разобрал, даже не пытался, только почувствовал, как тот слегка подталкивает его под плечи, помогая перевернуться на живот.  
Оказалось, что Беллами умеет прикасаться не только руками - всем собой. Он поцеловал Джона в плечо, снова сказал что-то, потерявшееся за фейерверком остальных ощущений, и плавно перетёк назад. Лизнул кожу на ягодице, удерживая Джона на месте, скользнул языком дальше и снова сделал что-то такое, что отключило мозги, как щелчок тумблера. Остались только ощущения.  
Казалось, его вывернули наизнанку и гладили, ласкали изнутри. Казалось, Белл задел что-то важное, мелодичным звоном отозвавшееся где-то в затылке, горячей волной спустившееся по позвоночнику. Джон как со стороны услышал своё же беспомощно-восхищённое "Белл!" и, кажется, отключился на несколько секунд, так и не коснувшись собственного члена.  
Во всяком случае Беллами успел переместиться выше, лежал теперь совсем рядом, так, что Джон чувствовал его жар на своей коже справа, и теперь легко водил пальцами по его плечам, будто что-то вырисовывая. Потом провел горячей раскрытой ладонью по позвоночнику вверх, по шее, зарылся пальцами в волосы, неторопливо массируя затылок. Джон застонал в голоc. Он был совершенно не готов к следующему раунду и в то же время чувствовал, как каждое прикосновение отзывается где-то внутри покалыванием, как от электрического разряда. Джон нашёл в себе силы развернуться и уставиться на довольно улыбающегося Беллами совсем рядом. До его улыбки хотелось дотронуться, и Джон не стал сдерживать желания. Провёл пальцами по губам, погладил россыпь веснушек на скуле. Он сейчас как никогда понимал всех тех девчонок из Сотни, что гроздьями висли на Белле в первые дни на Земле. Джон усмехнулся собственным мыслям и притянул Беллами ближе, впиваясь в его губы. Жадно, горячо, глубоко, насколько только умел. Он его хотел и, чёрт возьми, хотел, чтобы Белл это понял. Вот так, без слов, без долгих объяснений. Просто хотел его всего, целиком. Белл отозвался, притянул его ближе, медленно-медленно оглаживая рукой спину, другой придерживая затылок. Медленно, вдумчиво, так, что внутри Джона что-то обрывалось на каждом ударе сердца и становилось невыносимо горячо.  
\- Железный ты что ли? - простонал Джон, когда смог, наконец, вдохнуть. Беллами только фыркнул и вдруг перевернул их обоих, оказываясь сверху, нависая, прижимая - руками на плечах и потемневшим, горячим взглядом.  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул Белл в его губы.  
Джон только шире распахнул глаза и облизнулся - от возбуждения, от того, как эта фраза была произнесена, перехватило горло.  
Беллами даже не представлял, что делает. Что сделал. Одной этой фразой. Мёрфи и сам не думал и не предполагал, что так можно. Что можно, пусть ненадолго, пусть на пару мгновений, но можно одной фразой стереть всё, что было между ними раньше, плохого или хорошего, и оставить только вот это голодное, горячее, всепоглощающее желание, отражение которого он видел сейчас в глазах Белла.  
\- Хочу тебя, - эхом отозвался Джон, толкаясь навстречу таким неторопливым, терпеливым пальцам. - Не смей останавливаться.  
\- Даже если сейчас откроется дверь? - голос Беллами звучал отрывисто и напряжённо, точно он едва сдерживался. Зачем? Сейчас Мёрфи не понимал. Не желал понимать ни сдержанности, ни осторожности. Потом. В другой раз.  
\- Даже если откроется чёртова дверь, - он усмехнулся широко и впился пальцами в плечо Белла.  
Больно не было. После всего, что случилось с Мёрфи, его представления о боли сильно изменились, но больно не было. Беллами позаботился, чтобы вместо неё было только непривычное чувство наполненности и взрывное, резкое и терпкое удовольствие. От которого всё вокруг плыло. Зрение и восприятие фрагментировались, сосредоточившись на важном. Джон видел, как повело Белла от первого же толчка, видел прилипшие ко лбу пряди, сведённые брови, приоткрытые в стоне губы, блестящую от пота кожу. Видел совсем тёмные глаза и своё отражение в них. Всё остальное сейчас не имело значения. Всё остальное перестало существовать. Джон зажмурился, подставляясь под требовательные и такие горячие губы Беллами. Ощущений было так много разом, что он тонул, захлебываясь собственным удовольствием. Член Беллами внутри него, горячая ладонь на его собственном члене, губы на шее и плечах, жаркое прикосновение кожа к коже - не похоже ни на что, что когда-либо испытывал Джон. И невыносимо хорошо. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы и как со стороны услышал собственный стон. Белл в ответ слегка сжал зубы на его плече, и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Оргазм был оглушительным, но на этот раз Джон удержался на краю сознания, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица Белла. Тот встретился с ним взглядом и низко, шумно выдохнул. Кажется, Беллу только взгляда и не хватало, его лицо в этот момент - открытое и беззащитное, кажется, отпечаталось на сетчатке, потому что Джон продолжал его видеть даже с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как Беллами устраивается рядом, почти укрывая его собой.  
Постепенно окружающий мир возвращался к привычному состоянию. Или восприятие Джона к нему возвращалось. Во всяком случае, лопатки и ягодицы холодило от соприкосновения с полом, и на контрасте с тяжёлым жаром, исходящим от лежащего рядом Беллами, это было особенно остро и неприятно. Впрочем, пока не настолько, чтобы что-то менять. Он открыл глаза и покосился на Белла, не поворачивая головы. Шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. Беллами был так близко, что можно было пересчитать веснушки, рассмотреть очередную ссадину на щеке и тень уже начавшей пробиваться щетины на подбородке. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Мёрфи, не открывая глаз, и дышал ровно и глубоко, будто вот-вот уснёт.  
\- Эй, не смей засыпать на мне, я тебе не подушка, - а голос Джон всё-таки стараниями Белла сорвал, поэтому возмущение вышло таким неубедительным. А вовсе не потому, что не хотелось Джону на самом деле лишаться одеялом укрывшего его живого тепла. Впрочем, понял, что не хотелось, он только уже лишившись, - Белл послушно перекатился на спину, оставшись совсем рядом, так близко, что это заманчивое тепло можно было ощущать там, где они почти касались друг друга. Мёрфи развернулся, устраивая голову на освободившейся руке, и уставился на профиль Беллами - всё ещё липнущие ко лбу кудри, россыпь веснушек, ямочка на подбородке, трогательный шрам над губой. Интересно, откуда? Джон прекрасно помнил, что это не одна из отметин, которых им всем немало досталось на Земле, этот шрам ещё с Ковчега, из прошлой жизни, про которую мало кто из Сотни вспоминал с охотой.  
\- Почему ты оказался здесь в прошлый раз? - Беллами повернул голову и посмотрел на Мёрфи, задумчиво сведя брови. - Почему один?  
\- Потому что надоело идти непонятно куда, - Джон отозвался раньше, чем сообразил, о чём его спрашивают. - Потому что Джаха только что скормил человека какому-то морскому чудищу, и тащиться за ним дальше, в тёмный лес, не хотелось. Здесь, по крайней мере, я узнал про Али много интересного.  
Судя по взгляду, это был не тот ответ, которого Белл ожидал.  
\- Оно того стоило?  
Джон никогда не задумывался над этим. Не с этой стороны. В отличие от того же Белла, он не умел жалеть о сделанном. Нет, не так: Мёрфи не мучило чувство вины за произошедшее, возможно, в этом было дело.  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Разговор на этом и закончился. Джон не хотел продолжать тему, воспоминания о предыдущем пребывании в бункере приятными не были. Беллами молча разглядывал потолок, и прочитать его мысли не было ни малейшей возможности. Хотя было бы любопытно.  
Через некоторое время пол стал ещё холоднее. Или так казалось. Беллами вот только сегодня утром вполне успешно на нём спал. Но спать не хотелось. Хотелось есть.  
\- Ты как хочешь, а я, пожалуй, достану свой обед, - Мёрфи поднялся на ноги, натянул штаны и, забив на футболку, устроился на диване. Дотянулся до упаковки с пайками.  
Белл поднялся следом.  
Ели молча. Джон пару раз ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд Беллами. Тот явно хотел что-то спросить. Джон не торопил, им ещё минимум пару-тройку дней торчать тут вдвоём, успеют наговориться. И не только наговориться.  
\- Почему ты ушёл тогда с Джахой? - Белл наконец спросил. Но Джону почему-то казалось, что это совсем не тот вопрос, над которым тот размышлял последние полчаса, если не дольше.  
\- Даже не знаю, - едко усмехнулся Джон. Вопрос задел за больное. - У меня же было так много других вариантов. Например, вернуться в лагерь, где меня считают предателем и убийцей. Или сдаться местным, чтобы меня вместо легко отделавшегося Финна отдали родственникам погибших в той деревне.  
\- Тебя бы не отдали, - попытался вступиться Беллами. Вышло неубедительно. Он же и сам в это не верил. Но почему-то не промолчал.  
Джон пожал плечами и потянулся к пёстрой стопке дисков для плеера:  
\- Да ладно. Они бы и тебя сдали за то, что сделала Пайк, если б надо было. Я куда менее ценен.  
\- Ты не стрелял по местным в той деревне, - Белл перехватил его руку с диском, почти рывком развернув, заставил смотреть на него. И повторил с нажимом, чётко разделяя слова, будто Джон с первого раза не расслышал. - Ты не стрелял.  
\- Когда это имело значение?  
Это был нечестный ход. Про тот случай с Шарлоттой они оба старались не вспоминать всё это время. И сейчас Мёрфи имел в виду несправедливые три наряда вне очереди за ссору с землянином, но прозвучало совсем иначе. Беллами не отвёл взгляд, только жёстко поджал губы и упрямо вскинул голову. Его всё ещё грызла вина за тот случай. Отчего-то от этой мысли стало легче.  
\- Сейчас имеет. - Уверенность в голосе Беллами была подкупающе искренней. - Теперь имеет.  
Мёрфи посмотрел на Белла, иронично приподняв бровь.  
\- Да неужели? Что-то я не заметил, чтобы кто-то в Аркадии ждал нас с распростёртыми объятиями.  
Это было мягко сказано. Джон помнил, как в лагерь они все возвращались опустошённой толпой людей, только что потерявших смысл жизни. Или дикарей-Потрошителей без очередной дозы. Когда радость победы схлынула, ковчеговцы очень быстро убрались из Полиса, ещё быстрее - назначили виноватых. Джаху в Аркадию вели под охраной, но даже охрана его сторонилась. Остальные и смотреть в его сторону избегали.  
Когда вернулись, стало вроде бы не до него - просто заперли где-то до обещанного публичного суда, Мёрфи не особо интересовался деталями. Тем более, что когда Кейн и Эбби собрали экстренное совещание, на него позвали не только Рейвен, Монти и Кларк с Беллами. Мёрфи тоже. Он не успел к тому моменту уйти только потому, что отключённый чип из Эмори могли извлечь только в Аркадии, и она этого очень хотела. На извлечение выстроилась почти сразу же целая очередь из тех, кто не хотел ещё раз попасть под контроль какого-нибудь чокнутого ИИ или, того хуже, новой Командующей.  
Тогда же и выяснилось и про новую угрозу, и что у Рейвен есть решение, надо только найти способ доставки. Мёрфи очень кстати вспомнил о дронах. Но вместе с этим пришлось объяснить и то, что он дошёл до Города Света, оказавшегося особняком в лесу, вместе с Джахой. И что они с Эмори знают туда безопасную дорогу. Совету в восторг не пришёл, но Рейвен и Кларк в идею с дронами вцепились, да так, что Эбби сама предложила вытащить чип из Эмори прямо сейчас, чтобы решить всё как можно быстрее. Чтобы они могли показать дорогу к особняку как можно быстрее.  
В итоге суда над Джахой они не дождались. Джон был даже рад убраться из Аркадии. На суде почти наверняка вспомнят, что Джаха в Город Света ушёл не один, с целым отрядом, а вернулись только он и Мёрфи, предатель и убийца. Одного линчевания в жизни вполне достаточно.  
\- И пусть, - голос Беллами выдернул его из воспоминаний. - Или тебе непременно нужна красная дорожка и фанфары?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы меня не захотели повесить рядом с Джахой.  
Действительно достаточно. Если Джону снова предложат амнистию, как когда-то предложили всей Сотне, он согласится. Схватится обеими руками, что бы кто ни говорил вокруг. Сейчас он это особенно ясно понял. Всё, чего Мёрфи действительно хотел - это возможность спокойно жить. Не то чтобы спокойная жизнь в их условиях не была роскошью.  
\- Ты не собирался возвращаться, - видимо, для Беллами это стало открытием. Молодец, сложил два и два.  
Джон собирался уйти с Эмори вообще сразу же, как только доведёт их группу до особняка. Потом, когда Эмори ушла одна, решил, что всё же убедится сначала, что они сумеют вернуться в Аркадию, и тогда уже уйдёт. Он слышал про Луну, вот к ней и собирался.  
\- О, можно подумать, кто-то меня в Аркадии ждёт.  
Джон только сейчас заметил, что Беллами так и продолжал держать его за руку. Не отпустил, даже когда Мёрфи попытался вывернуться. Только смотрел так, что было понятно, от темы он не отступится, упёрся, теперь ничем не сдвинешь. Ну отлично.  
\- А в другом месте, значит, ждут? - чем это так задело Белла, Джон даже представить не пытался, но если они продолжат в том же духе, ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
\- Ждут или не ждут, какая разница? Мы застряли в этой консервной банке.  
\- Нас вытащат, - с нажимом повторил Беллами, наконец выпуская руку Мёрфи, и сжал кулаки, точно приготовился в драку лезть. - Нас вытащат, и мы вернёмся в Аркадию. Все мы.  
\- А если я не захочу, ты меня пристрелишь или собственноручно потащишь?  
Смотрел Беллами так, что складывалось впечатление, что и потащит. Хоть на себе до самой Аркадии. Чего ему упёрлось-то так?  
\- Не потащу, - в конце концов выдохнул Белл. - Компанию составлю. Ты же к Луне собрался. Я знаю дорогу.  
\- И дикарку свою малолетнюю с местными бросишь? - Джон ждал, что Беллами сейчас взорвётся. Как тогда, в лагере у шаттла, стоило кому-нибудь хотя бы косо посмотреть на Октавию. Но Белл только отвёл взгляд.  
\- Октавия меня ненавидит.  
\- И теперь ты ищешь, о ком бы ещё позаботиться?  
\- Мёрфи, - Беллами посмотрел на него. Джон уже видел этот взгляд, но понять его так и не получалось.  
\- Простит она тебя, дай ей время.  
Непроизнесённое "Я же простил" так отчётливо повисло в воздухе, что услышали оба. На это Белл и откликнулся:  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удалось.  
Мёрфи помнил, как. Но сейчас это не имело значения.  
\- Вряд ли Октавии подойдёт мой способ.  
Беллами улыбнулся в ответ на усмешку Мёрфи.  
\- Вернись со мной в Аркадию. - Всё-таки упёртость у Блейков семейная. Джон не успел ничего сказать, Беллами продолжил с горячностью, с какой когда-то рассказывал, что теперь они могут делать, что захотят: - Никто не станет тебя судить. Ты герой! Ты спас всех в Полисе, и Совет это знает.  
\- То есть, всё-таки потащишь.  
\- Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но то, что ты не имел отношения к Али и помог нам в Полисе, помог её победить, знаю не только я.  
У Беллами выходило убедительно. Горячо и искренне. Он верил в то, что говорил. Джон уже однажды повёлся. К чему это привело, вспоминать не хотелось.  
\- Ты можешь вернуться. Ты же хочешь вернуться.  
Что было большим ударом под дых - интонация или смысл сказанного, Мёрфи не знал. В прошлом, на прежней Земле, из Беллами вышел бы отличный дрессировщик. Его словам, его голосу хотелось поддаться, его хотелось слушать и слушаться. Именно это в прошлый раз и подвело Мёрфи.  
\- Слушай, Блейк, какая тебе разница? - Мёрфи всё-таки соскочил с дивана, пытаясь хотя бы так, расстоянием и выставленными руками отгородиться от соблазна. - Пойду я в Аркадию, не пойду я в Аркадию... тебе-то какое дело?  
\- Такое.  
Беллами поднялся следом, не сокращая расстояния, но уравнивая положение, глядя глаза в глаза, не снизу вверх. Взгляд был отчаянный, напряжённый, Мёрфи никак не удавалось понять, что он значит, хотя обычно все эмоции Белла читались легко.  
\- Пожалуйста, Мёрфи, - произнёс тот с таким нажимом, будто уговаривал его положить приставленный к чьей-то голове пистолет. - Дай мне шанс исправить то, что я сделал. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю ни прощения, ни доверия, но мы же можем попытаться.  
Белл замер, сложив руки. Медвежонок на задних лапах. Почти комичное зрелище, если забыть про когти, зубы и силу. Джону хотелось забыть. Беллами верил в то, что говорил. Он действительно хотел что-то исправить. Отчаянно хотел. Трудно отказать человеку, которому и так готов простить всё, в такой просьбе, глядя глаза в глаза.  
\- Попытаться что? - Джон не мог не спросить. Он готов был согласиться. С чем угодно. На что угодно. Только бы Белл перестал смотреть на него так, словно от Джона что-то зависит. Словно его решение имеет значение. Словно от его решения зависит дальнейшая судьба самого Беллами. Почти как тогда, в шаттле, когда Мёрфи едва его не повесил. От воспоминания по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Попытаться вместе... - Белл не договорил, сделал шаг вперёд, положил ладони на плечи Джона. Не удерживал, как недавно, даже почти не касался. Просто стоял и смотрел. Смотрел так пристально, что этот взгляд заколачивал последние гвозди в гроб здравого смысла Джона.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - наконец выдохнул Беллами.  
\- После этого пусть правильные поступки поцелуют меня в задницу, - усмехнулся Мёрфи, повторяя свою же фразу из Полиса. Беллами понял его правильно, потянул за плечи к себе и обнял так, что рёбра захрустели, утыкаясь губами в щёку.  
Было странно и немного неловко. Беллами держал его аккуратно, но крепко, прижав к себе, будто отпустить боялся. Его дыхание щекотно шевелило прядь волос на виске, отчего внутри становилось тепло и уютно, как в детстве, когда родители включали ночник, чтобы темнота не пугала маленького Джона. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что можно обнять, прикоснуться в ответ. Беллами вздрогнул, когда Джон забрался ладонями под футболку, чуть отстранился, позволил её с себя стянуть и больше не стоял истуканом. Прижал ближе, так, чтобы между ними ничего совсем не осталось, одна ладонь горячей приятной тяжестью замерла на пояснице, другая удерживала затылок, пока Беллами короткими поцелуями покрывал его лицо: лоб, глаза, щёки. Каждый поцелуй отзывался внутри новой волной тепла и оставался на коже, словно метка, татуировка, как у местных. Только Джон ещё не разобрал её значения. Неловкость ушла окончательно, только руки продолжали немного дрожать, не от неловкости вовсе, от предвкушения, острым горящим светом поселившегося внутри и разраставшегося с каждым прикосновением. Джон вцепился в пояс Беллами, пытаясь разобраться с застёжками, но пальцы слушаться отказывались, и губы Белла, наконец нашедшие его собственные, ничуть не помогали сосредоточиться. Окей, можно по-другому. Мёрфи с нажимом провёл раскрытой ладонью по ткани, чувствуя почти каменный стояк. Беллами застонал в ответ, разорвал поцелуй и уже сам занялся штанами. Только почему-то не своими, а Джона. Это было чертовски нечестно, потому что каждое его прикосновение к обнажённой коже и без того отзывалось где-то под рёбрами оглушительным фейерверком.  
\- ...кровать, - сознание ухватило единственное слово из всего, что Белл успел сказать.  
\- Что? - Мёрфи мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать звон в ушах и отдышаться. Беллами шансов ему не дал, подхватил под колени и куда-то понёс. Упоминание кровати обнадёживало, но первым порывом всё равно было вывернуться. Вторым - покрепче ухватиться за шею. Его держали надёжно и крепко. А ещё такое положение позволяло видеть совершенно счастливую солнечную улыбку Беллами. И вот это вот Джон совершенно точно упускать не собирался. С такой улыбкой Белл весь словно светился, и раньше она предназначалась только одному человеку - Октавии. Почувствовав её на себе, хотелось сделать всё, чтобы Беллами улыбался так чаще. Хотелось всегда смотреть на него такого. Счастливого. Джон не понимал причин этого счастья, но ему было плевать. С причинами разберутся позже. Как и со способом заставить Беллами почаще так улыбаться. Сейчас было важно только, что до кровати Беллами его всё-таки донёс. Попытался аккуратно положить, но Джон не выпустил его вовремя, не ожидал, что так быстро...  
Кровать спружинила и едва не сбросила на пол их обоих. Джон удержался и почти тут же попытался подскочить, убедиться, что с Беллами всё в порядке. Успел только сесть. Беллами, оказавшийся совсем рядом, стоя на коленях, обнял его за талию, уткнулся лбом в живот и рассмеялся. Спокойно и почти облегчённо. Смех отозвался где-то внутри пузырьками шампанского. Джон помнил это ощущение от прошлого пребывания в бункере, когда перепробовал половину бутылок из местных запасов. Только на этот раз было приятнее. И пьянило больше. Потому что можно было гладить Белла по голове, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие кудри, чувствовать кожей его улыбку и просто наслаждаться этими ощущениями. Можно было никуда не торопиться. Впервые за всё это время Джон был рад, что дверь вряд ли откроется прямо сейчас, и у них есть ещё по крайней мере пара дней. Даже если больше - тоже неплохо. Сейчас перспективы на будущее выглядели удивительно радужно и приятно. Хотя бы на ближайшее будущее.  
Беллами поднял голову, глядя на Джона снизу вверх, уже без всякого напряжения, просто смотрел. И улыбался. Джон коснулся пальцами улыбки, шрама над губой, погладил по щеке. Беллами прикрыл глаза и весь потянулся за прикосновением. Из него сейчас можно было верёвки вить. Таким мягким и податливым Джон его не видел никогда, и это зрелище завораживало настолько, что момент, когда Беллами справился с застёжками на штанах, он совершенно упустил. Почувствовал только, когда штаны с него оказались практически стащены.  
\- Белл, - голос совсем сел, когда Беллами провёл по его члену ладонью, дразня, почти без нажима. И выходило только чувствовать и наблюдать, как Беллами во все глаза разглядывает его, как следит за его реакцией. Не то чтобы Джону было много надо сейчас. Хватило и того, как Белл в восторге приоткрыл рот, почти не дыша. Вот же!.. Джон хотел сдержаться, замереть на самом краю, сделать что-то или сказать. Только не успел. А потом так и не смог вспомнить, что это было.  
Потому что, отдышавшись, он всё-таки смог затянуть Белла на кровать, рядом с собой. Даже каким-то чудом удалось справиться с его штанами. Мёрфи на мгновение представил, что будет, если дверь откроется прямо сейчас, и понял, что не будет ничего. Он просто не в состоянии оторваться от тщательного, методичного исследования тела Беллами. Руками, губами, языком. То, как тот позволяет делать с собой что угодно, сносило крышу, как никакой самогон Монти никогда не сносил, никакая дурь, ни местная, ни с Ковчега не могла с этим сравниться.  
Может, Беллами и не пытали никогда местные, но шрамов у него хватало. Боевых. Он был опытным бойцом. Начальником охраны в Аркадии. Где-то по краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что это куда больше, чем Беллу стоило бы на себя брать, но тут же пропала. Они все брали на себя больше, чем могли унести. Сейчас важно было совсем другое. Важно было, что Беллами отзывался на прикосновения. Важно было, что он улыбался Мёрфи этой своей солнечной улыбкой. Что довольно щурил глаза и стонал в голос. Важно было, что Джон хотел сберечь вот такого, расслабленного и счастливого Белла так долго, как только сможет.  
\- Мёрфи, - Беллами хрипло выдохнул, вцепляясь пальцами в плечо Джона. Только после этого в голову пришло, что вечно так продолжаться не может. А жаль.  
Джон оторвался от изучения рельефа мышц и поднял голову. Какой же он... подходящее слово не приходило в голову. И стоило уже отпустить Белла, позволить ему кончить. Джон закусил губу, задумался на мгновение, продолжая очерчивать линию ключиц пальцами по смуглой коже. Поймал взгляд Беллами, улыбнулся, провёл рукой вниз по груди, дразня. Невозможно было удержаться. Невозможно было отказать себе в удовольствии поймать губами судорожный выдох, когда всё-таки коснулся члена Беллами. Тому хватило всего пары уверенных, уже не дразнящих движений, чтобы кончить, вцепившись в плечо Мёрфи до синяков.  
Потом он неловко, но уверенно сгрёб Джона в охапку, не позволяя отстраниться, почти не глядя, укрыл их обоих невесть откуда вытащенным пледом - Джон ещё успел подумать, что сам бы слона не заметил сейчас, не то что холода, - и прикрыл глаза.  
Это выбило сильнее секса. Мёрфи никогда не думал, что девчонки из Сотни вешались на Белла не только потому, что он был образцовым альфа-самцом, бесстрашным лидером и красавцем, но и потому, что Белл единственный из них всех хоть что-то знал о заботе. Почему-то эта мысль пришла в голову только сейчас. Джон чуть отодвинулся, чтобы можно было видеть Беллами, и всмотрелся внимательнее, пытаясь разглядеть вот это новое, только что открытое. Взгляд цеплялся за россыпь веснушек, тёмные ресницы, припухшие от поцелуев, такие соблазнительные губы, упрямую ямочку на подбородке. И мысли в голову лезли совершенно не те. И размеренное дыхание Белла убаюкивало, как и тепло рук. Джона сейчас не держали, не удерживали на месте, как Онтари в тот единственный раз, когда позволила уснуть рядом. Беллами просто обнимал его, делясь теплом, защищая его, а не защищаясь. Будто посреди ливня кто-то встал рядом и поделился зонтом.

***  
Весь следующий день из постели они практически не выбирались. Беллами принёс плеер, несколько дисков и бутылку вина. Чуть позже они вместе перенесли туда и еду, кроме коробки снеков. Среди дисков оказалась какая-то древняя экранизация Одиссеи. Никаких восторгов сама по себе история у Джона не вызвала, но Беллами смотрел с таким азартом и увлечением, что это оказалось заразительным.  
Мёрфи ловил в себе отголоски того почти щенячьего восторга, с которым смотрел на Беллами в первые дни после приземления. Где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что рискует обжечься снова, но это будет потом, если их отсюда вытащат. Могут и не успеть, например. Или не успеть предотвратить предсказанный чёртовой психопаткой Али апокалипсис. Или ещё что угодно. Возможно, за дверьми бункера их пути всё же разойдутся. Это не повод отказываться от здесь и сейчас. Тем более, что здесь и сейчас был Беллами. Улыбался, рассказывал про древних греков и римлян, целовался так, что искры из глаз сыпались, трахался так, что последние мысли исчезали... и смотрел. Смотрел, как будто не может насмотреться, как будто впервые увидел. Джон беззлобно фыркал "Чего уставился?", но это не помогало. Беллами отводил глаза, но неловкость, повисавшая между ними после этого, была только хуже. Потому что вид у Белла делался растерянный и совершенно невозможный. Джон со стоном сдался после третьего раунда.  
\- Ты специально это делаешь? - горло саднило, сил шевелиться не было никаких. Мёрфи распластался на кровати и пытался понять, каким чудом ещё в сознании. То, что Беллами творил с его телом, никакими словами описать не получалось.  
\- Что? - ну хоть на этот раз он дышал не менее тяжело, чем сам Джон.  
\- Белл... - Мёрфи попытался подобрать слова. Действительно, что? Смотрит? Дело же не в том, что смотрит, а в том, как. - Ты думаешь, что я сбегу, да? Вот как выберемся отсюда, так вы меня и видели? - он краем глаза заметил, как Беллами поджал губы. Думал, ещё как думал. - Дурак ты. Если не помнишь, в прошлый раз всем пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы меня прогнать. И потом всё равно вернулся.  
Беллами дёрнулся, как от удара. Джон заметил краем глаза и прекрасно понимал, почему. И понимал, что если они сейчас не поговорят, то Белл так и будет таскать всё в себе и винить себя. Даже если ему и было за что, для разнообразия, они давно уже пережили ту историю оба.  
\- Проехали, - вслух сказал Джон. - Мы квиты. Хватит.  
Беллами молчал. Только перекатился на бок, лицом к Мёрфи. И смотрел. Продолжал смотреть этим своим нечитаемым тяжёлым и пристальным взглядом.  
\- Столько шрамов... - прозвучало внезапно. Голос у Беллами перехватило, и он кончиками пальцев провёл по груди Джона. Там, где в зеркале отражалась россыпь тонких белых и слегка розоватых рубцов. Мёрфи вздрогнул больше от неожиданности прикосновения, чем от чего-то ещё.  
\- Не больше, чем у тебя.  
\- Намно...  
\- Просто свои ты носишь под кожей, Белл, - Мерфи, наконец, развернулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Серьёзный, сосредоточенный, а взгляд такой затравленный - ещё немного и сам сбежит. - И никому не позволяешь к ним прикасаться, чтобы заставить их исчезнуть.  
Джон протянул руку, касаясь загорелой шеи. Его собственные пальцы на контрасте казались почти белыми.  
\- Джон... - Беллами сбился на шёпот, прикрыл глаза и чуть отклонился назад, подставляя горло. - Я тебя тогда предал. И убил.  
\- Скажи ещё, что это была твоя идея, - фыркнул Мёрфи, чувствуя торопливое трепыхание пульса под пальцами.  
\- Какая разница, чья идея? - Белл открыл глаза и в упор уставился на Мёрфи. Так и не понял, да?  
\- Никакой, - Джон пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда. - Нет никакой разницы, что ты тогда сделал. Что я сделал. Проехали, Белл, когда уже до тебя дойдёт? Если мы начнём считаться, кто кому сколько должен...  
Джон оборвал сам себя. Не начнут. Они оба друг другу многое должны. И хорошее, и плохое. Можно начать считаться, кто первый или кто больше сделал. А можно идти дальше. Но нельзя то и другое одновременно.  
\- Ты сам хотел попытаться, так попытайся. Для начала попытайся понять, что мы с тобой квиты и ничего не должны друг другу.  
\- Мы квиты, - эхом отозвался Беллами, накрывая его ладонь своею. - Но ты мне не веришь.  
\- И именно поэтому я за тобой в Полисе потащился.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что спасаешь того, кто тебе дорог. Эмори.  
Кто сказал, что только её? Этого Мёрфи вслух не произнёс. Может и зря, но он был уверен, что сейчас подобное признание сделает только хуже. Пусть этот осёл упёртый сначала перестанет винить себя во всём на свете.  
\- И сюда я тоже ради неё потащился, - очень хотелось взять Беллами за плечи и как следует потрясти. Вряд ли вышло бы, но хотелось. - Что нужно, чтобы ты перестал тупить?  
\- Иди сюда, - Белл не стал дожидаться, притянул Джона к себе, удерживая ладонью за затылок, прижался лбом к его лбу и, глядя глаза в глаза, очень серьёзно попросил: - Поверь мне. Пожалуйста.  
Мёрфи задохнулся от того, как это было произнесено. Впрочем, Беллами ещё не закончил.  
\- Я тебя предал и едва не убил, дважды. Я практически сдал тебя в руки палачам местных, и снова едва не убил, когда ты вернулся в лагерь. И после... я винил тебя во всём. Во всём, в чём был виноват сам. Это было так удобно, считать тебя виноватым. Я не знаю, можешь ли ты мне верить, и не знаю, захочешь ли. Но я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, чтобы ты мне поверил. Снова.  
Беллами был искренен. Или Джону очень хотелось, чтобы был. Как когда-то хотелось, чтобы Белл поверил ему, когда Джон действительно в этом нуждался. Тогда вокруг была толпа, мечтавшая его повесить, громкая и страшная. Сейчас вокруг не было никого. А оглушающая тишина бункера казалась ещё страшнее. И сейчас Беллами было нужно, чтобы Джон ему поверил. Чтобы сделал что-то. Сказал. Нужно не меньше, чем тогда Джону. Потому что толпа, незримая и неслышная, состоящая из всех его призраков - тысяча человек? Или уже больше? - была готова Беллами разорвать. Джон вспомнил лицо Криса на экране за миг до того, как тот выстрелил себе в грудь.  
\- Я тебе верю, - Мёрфи не был готов стать ещё одним злобным призраком за его плечом, но дело было не только в этом. Он поверил Беллу ещё тогда, в туннеле под Полисом, когда, вместо того, чтобы спокойно уйти подальше, понёсся спасать Кларк и бороться с Али. Верил и сейчас. На всякий случай повторил, с нажимом, выделяя каждое слово. Чтобы наверняка: - Я. Тебе. Верю.  
Беллами прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул.  
\- И ты вернёшься со мной в Аркадию?  
\- А чтоб тебя! - рассмеялся Мёрфи облегчённо.  
\- Ты так и не ответил, - Беллами так и не открыл глаз, мягко поглаживая шею Джона. Такой простой и очень интимный жест, от которого внутри теплело, глаза закрывались сами собой и хотелось согласиться с чем угодно.  
\- Аркадия так Аркадия, - фыркнул Джон и всё-таки поцеловал его. Коротко, без всякого подтекста, просто чтобы почувствовать вкус Белла.

***  
Проснулся Джон от прикосновений к шее. Угрозы никакой они не несли, но и приятными не были, для этого его слишком часто пытались повесить, придушить или посадить на цепь.  
\- Руку убери, - спросонья прозвучало резче, чем надо бы.  
Пальцы на шее замерли. Джон всё-таки открыл глаза, понимая, что уснуть больше не удастся.  
\- Руку. Убери, - раздельно и гораздо мягче повторил он, всё ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит. Спугнуть Беллами после всего, что было накануне, не хотелось, тот и так был похож на застигнутого врасплох оленя: растерянно замерший, с широко распахнутыми глазами и полным отсутствием мысли на лице. Ему понадобилась ещё пара секунд, чтобы отдернуть руку, точно обжёгшись.  
\- Прости.  
Теперь уже Мёрфи замер, посреди движения. Беллами никогда не извинялся перед ним. Никто не извинялся перед ним. И это было нормально. Потому сейчас Джон замер на целое мгновение. На целое мгновение больше, чем следовало бы, чтобы можно было пожать плечами "Проехали" и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
\- Проехали, - всё равно сказал он, садясь на кровати.  
Они заперты, бежать некуда и отговорок вроде "меня срочно ждут в другом месте" или "я забыл, что должен был кое-что сделать" не было. Хотя сейчас Мёрфи впервые в жизни с удовольствием ими воспользовался бы. Потому что Беллами снова смотрел на него. Смотрел очень внимательно и задумчиво. Секунда, которую на самом деле длился этот взгляд, казалась совершенно бесконечной, вязкой как патока. А потом Белл точно вынырнул из своей задумчивости, вытягивая следом и Джона.  
\- Иди сюда, - Беллами сел рядом, откидываясь на спинку кровати и притянул Мёрфи за плечи, устраивая рядом с собой. Вышло какое-то смещённое дежавю: когда-то в своей палатке у шаттла Беллами уже лежал вот так вот, даже улыбка почти та же. Только тогда на его плече довольно улыбалась очередная девчонка, а то и не одна. Мёрфи бы рассмеялся от абсурдности всей ситуации, но ему почему-то совершенно не было смешно.  
Беллами выдохнул куда-то в висок. Его рука на плече была тяжёлой и горячей. И эта горячая тяжесть волновала Мёрфи сейчас куда больше, чем весь остальной мир, приближающийся апокалипсис, заканчивающаяся еда и запертые двери вместе. Следовало что-нибудь сказать, но в голове до сих пор было до звона пусто. А потом заговорил Белл.  
\- Когда Октавии было пять, мы первый раз по-настоящему поссорились. Я уже не помню, из-за чего. Помню только, что ужасно не хотел, чтобы она... - ровный глубокий голос над ухом замер, Белл подбирал слово. - Ужасно не хотел, чтобы мы перестали быть теми, кем были друг для друга.  
Белл снова замолчал.  
\- Как можно перестать быть братом и сестрой? - Джон понимал, что речь не об этом, но молчание становилось слишком натянутым. Ни один из них не был сейчас готов говорить о том, кем друг для друга были или могли быть они. Всё, что сейчас нужно, они выяснили вчера, остальное подождёт.  
\- Друзьями. Это тогда было важнее, - Беллами радостно переключился, подхватив предложенный выход. - Я тогда первый и единственный раз в жизни придумал сказку. Про принцессу, которую при рождении прокляла злобная ведьма, чтобы та ни в коем случае не вышла из своей башни к прекрасному принцу, под угрозой смерти всех жителей её маленького королевства. И только три феи смогли исправить проклятие, чтобы принцесса смогла выйти и встретить прекрасного принца, но только после восемнадцати.  
Мёрфи не сдержался, прыснул со смеху, утыкаясь в плечо Белла.  
\- Это теперь называется "придумал", да?  
\- Мне десять лет было, чего ты хочешь, - надулся Беллами, но Джон, подняв голову, видел застывшие в глазах смешинки.  
\- Выходит, все беды от того, что твою сестру вытащили из вашей каюты до восемнадцатилетия, и проклятье злобной колдуньи исполнилось? - протянул Мёрфи, дразняще ведя пальцами по груди Белла, вдоль края сползшего пледа.  
Беллами, вопреки ожиданиям, шутку не поддержал, разом помрачнев и глядя куда-то в себя.  
\- Это я позвал её тогда посмотреть станцию. Был маскарад. Я считал, что всё продумал, что смогу её защитить, если понадобится. И не смог. - Он поднял глаза, в упор глядя на Мёрфи, и четко, жестко произнёс: - Это из-за меня маму казнили, а сестру отправили сюда.  
\- А из-за меня казнили отца, и мама спилась, - Джон отказывался отводить взгляд. - Будем мериться, кто тут самый виноватый мудак? Тогда погоди, я сгоняю в гостиную, там где-то вроде ещё завалялась бутылка виски, с ней бодрее пойдёт. А потом ты возьмешь на себя вину за ядерные бомбардировки столетней давности, а я, так уж и быть, за создание Али. И можно будет подраться за то, кто первый застрелится из револьвера. По-моему, отличный план.  
Под конец получилось даже разозлиться немного. Пока Джон говорил, Беллами смотрел на него, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша. А с последним звуком дернулся вперёд, обхватывая за плечи, и впился в губы с таким отчаянием, что почему-то злость, сколько её там было, испарилась, оставляя после себя только горьковатое послевкусие в поцелуе.  
Невозможно остаться равнодушным, когда тебя целуют так, что последние мозги отшибает. Джон и не пытался, собственно, развернулся, придвинулся ближе. Беллами обхватил ладонями его лицо, точно пытался удержать, точно боялся, что Джон станет вырываться. Ещё чего!  
Плед упорно лез под руки, мешая прикасаться, и от него пришлось срочно избавиться. Тем более, что холодно сейчас никому не было. Беллами был горячим. Во всех смыслах. Или Джону так только казалось. Потому что от прикосновения к нему хотелось расплавиться, растаять, как лёд под солнцем. Мёрфи нравилось чувствовать под своими пальцами Белла - горячую кожу, тугие мышцы, частые удары сердца. От этих ощущений вело, и всё вокруг больше напоминало пустынный мираж, чем реальность. Самым реальным в происходящем было гулкое сердцебиение под пальцами, горячие ладони, касающиеся его лица, и россыпь веснушек на щеках Беллами. Ладони скользнули вниз, по плечам, по спине, притягивая ближе, обнимая, прижимая так, что дыхания не хватало, жадным прикосновением вжимая, вплавляя кожа к коже. Можно было кончить от одного только этого ощущения.  
Джон разорвал поцелуй, слегка отодвинувшись, чтобы видеть лицо Беллами.  
\- Притормози, - прозвучало хрипло. Воздуха не хватало. В кончиках пальцев зудело желание прикоснуться к себе. К Беллу. Довести всё до логического завершения немедленно. Но немедленно значит торопливо, сосредоточившись только на цели, а этого Джон не хотел. С Беллом хотелось вдумчивого, долгого секса. Хотя бы попытаться. Чтобы можно было запомнить каждое ощущение, каждое прикосновение, каждый изгиб. Чтобы что-то осталось после, хотя бы в памяти.  
\- О чёрт! - от одной мысли, что так тоже можно, становилось не по себе.  
\- Тише, - Белл погладил его по плечу, притянул снова ближе, заставляя уткнуться куда-то в шею, продолжая гладить, точно успокаивая ребёнка. Зашептал горячо, касаясь губами виска: - Мы никуда не спешим.  
От этого естественного, уверенного "мы" Мерфи окончательно пробрало. Он прикусил кожу на загорелом плече, оставляя метку. Потому что мог. Потому что Белл ни слова не сказал. Потому что вчера оставил такую же на шее Джона. И двинулся дорожкой поцелуев вниз к темному соску. Улыбнулся, услышав низкий стон от прикосновения. И тут же застонал сам, когда рука Беллами нашла его член.  
Медленно. Почти мучительно медленно. Хорошо так, что искры из глаз. Джону пришлось ухватиться за плечи Беллами, чтобы удержаться. Взгляд зацепился за закушенную губу, и его всего окатило жаром. И все попытки сдержаться полетели к чёрту. С Беллом медленно не выходило никак. Он был весь слишком. Мышцы свело накатившим оргазмом, на плечах Беллами наверняка останутся синяки от его пальцев, но Джону было совершенно наплевать. На всё. Он распластался по неприлично довольному Беллу безо всякого желания шевелиться, чувствуя, как тот обнимает, почти заворачивает в себя, и хрипло шепчет:  
\- Мы никуда не спешим, - то ли для Джона, то ли для себя.

***  
Они могли сколько угодно никуда не спешить, но времени оставалось всё меньше. До того как кончится еда или до того как их вытащат, без разницы. Они не говорили об этом, просто утром оба перебрались в гостиную.  
\- Жаль, что он не на солнечных батареях, - заметил Беллами где-то за спиной. Джон обернулся к нему, отвлекаясь от очередного перебора коробочек с дисками - плеер оставался их единственным развлечением, кроме секса. Но трахаться, зная, что в любой момент дверь может открыться и сюда без стука ввалятся спасатели...  
Джон тряхнул головой, отгоняя неловкую картинку, и сел поудобнее, сложив ладони на спинку дивана и устроив на них подбородок.  
\- Сюда бы отправить джип, - продолжил Белл, отходя, наконец, от мотоцикла.  
\- Вплавь? - хмыкнул Мёрфи. Пути по суше никто не знал. Не факт, что он вообще был где-то и они не на просто большом острове. Джон не был силён в земной географии, чтобы сказать наверняка.  
\- Монти мог бы найти другой путь, когда дроны вернутся, - Белл по-прежнему не сомневался, что их вытащат. И, кажется, с нетерпением ждал этого. Сам Джон предпочёл бы задержаться в бункере. Вдвоём с Беллом. Если бы не отсутствие припасов, он бы даже не отказался пробыть здесь ещё какое-то время. Никто не знает, что ждёт их снаружи.  
\- Если он существует. И давай мы пропустим ту часть, где ты в очередной раз бодро рассказываешь, что нас обязательно вытащат, - Джон поморщился. Он видел, что Беллами сейчас и вот так - один на один в замкнутом пространстве - пытается снова натянуть на себя роль защитника и наседки разом. От этого делалось неуютно. Забота была настоящей и искренней, но Джон не хотел привыкать к тому, что испарится, едва они выберутся из бункера. Даже если у них что-то получится, в Аркадии Беллами будет некогда так с ним нянчиться.  
\- Как скажешь, - Белл примирительно поднял руки. - У нас всегда найдётся занятие получше.  
Мёрфи закатил глаза. Хотелось представить лицо Миллера или, например, Харпер, если они ввалятся в самый неподходящий момент. Но в голову упорно лезли совершенно другие мысли. Какой Беллами весь горячий. Или как он вздрагивает, если провести рукой... чёрт! Дурацкие, дурацкие и неуместные мысли. Не сейчас. Может быть потом. Если... когда они вернутся в Аркадию. Или всё-таки если? От червячка сомнения, что их успеют найти вовремя, до конца Джон избавиться так и не смог, тот упорно прогрызал себе дорогу в любые его мысли о ближайшем будущем или чуть более отдалённых перспективах, если о них заходила речь.  
\- Раунд в найн-болл*? - пока он в их распоряжении.  
\--  
*Более простая и быстрая разновидность бильярда, в которую играют девятью шарами.  
\--  
Беллами, конечно, имел в виду совсем не игру. Но почему бы нет. На Ковчеге такого развлечения не было, но на одном из дисков без опознавательных знаков обнаружился фильм со странным название "Цвет денег". Люди раньше вообще странно называли некоторые вещи. Мёрфи до сих пор гадал о той французской новелле, но слушать дальше было скучно. А в фильме всё крутилось как раз вокруг игры. Так что правила они для себя уяснили.  
Белл установил треугольник, расставил шары, даже где-то отыскал маленький зелёный мелок. Кий, правда, нашёлся только один, но они просто передавали его друг другу. Игра оказалась вполне увлекательной. Беллами бил метко, но не всегда верно рассчитывал силу. Пару раз шар, перескочив бортик стола, укатывался куда-нибудь так, что за ним приходилось гоняться. У Джона получалось лучше. Первые два раунда он даже выиграл. Но потом Беллами освоился и, очевидно, разобрался для себя, как это работает. Как с метанием оружия тогда, у шаттла. После трёх подряд выигранных практически всухую раундов Беллами предложил добавить игре интереса.  
\- На раздевание? После того, как ты выиграл три игры подряд? - Джон покачал головой. Коварная улыбка Беллами чертовски шла.  
\- Сдаёшься, Мёрфи?  
\- Есть более лёгкий способ стащить с меня штаны, - они оба, разгоряченные игрой, давно избавились от футболок. Беллами сделал это первым, Джон едва не испортил свой удар, отвлёкшись на соблазнительный вид. Пришлось последовать его примеру. Не помогло, зато снимать теперь с любого из них в случае поражения можно было разве что штаны. В крайнем случае ботинки, но правила, по которым Мёрфи когда-то играл на раздевание в карты, ещё на Ковчеге, обувь предметом одежды не считали.  
\- Как скажешь, - Белл отложил кий и шагнул вплотную к Джону.  
Поцеловал, требовательно проникнув в рот языком, вцепился в плечо, как будто тонул, другой рукой притянул к себе, прижал, не оставляя ни места воображению, ни сомнений в намерениях. Джон застонал, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Какой смысл? С Беллом сдерживаться не получалось. Он весь был всё ещё слишком. Но в этот раз Мёрфи хотелось сыграть по своим правилам, немного иначе. Он настойчиво перехватил инициативу и в поцелуе, и в движении, прижался, заставляя Беллами сделать шаг. И ещё. И ещё. Пока тот едва не споткнулся о диван, растеряно распахнув глаза. Джон ухватился за пояс его штанов, потянул к себе и за собой, всё-таки доведя до нужной точки, толкнул в грудь, совсем легонько, просто обозначая намерение. Белл послушно упал на диван, раскинув руки, и улыбнулся так солнечно, что Мёрфи пришлось на секунду зажмуриться. Ещё не хватало кончить в штаны, как какой-нибудь подросток, от одного только этого открытого и радостного, как у ребёнка перед праздником, взгляда. Джон наклонился ближе, не отводя глаз, ухмыльнулся победно - на этот раз пояс и все застёжки на штанах Беллами поддались без проблем, а сам он послушно приподнялся, позволяя легко стащить всё с себя, а потом терпеливо ждал, что дальше. От этого где-то внутри оживала молния, электрический разряд прокатился по позвоночнику вниз, кончики пальцев покалывало от желания коснуться загорелой горячей кожи, а члену было чертовски тесно в штанах, но раздеваться Джон не спешил. Нет уж, теперь его очередь. И, может, последний шанс. Даже если у них совсем нет времени, и в дверь прямо сейчас ввалится спасательная команда или хоть все ковчеговцы во главе с Кейном и Кларк... им придётся подождать.  
Мёрфи снова поцеловал Беллами, отчаянно и нетерпеливо. И получил такой же горячий, страстный ответ. Будто не было этих трёх дней, и они успели уже изголодаться друг по другу. Если бы сейчас Джон мог думать хоть о чём-нибудь, кроме Беллами, его губ, его рук, его завораживающих веснушек, то стало бы страшно - он не хотел снова так привязываться к Беллу, привязываться ещё сильнее. Но привязался. И непонятно, чем всё кончится. И когда кончится. Хорошо, что думать сейчас он не мог.  
Беллами провёл ладонями вдоль пояса, потянулся к застёжке, так что Джону пришлось немного отвлечься, перехватить его руки, прижать их к дивану.  
\- Не двигайся, - он удивился краем сознания, что голос прозвучал почти ровно, и сосредоточенно вернулся к поцелую, руками, пальцами исследуя рельеф мышц, гладкость кожи.  
Стоило коснуться соска, провести по нему с нажимом большим пальцем, и Беллами так сладко стонал в поцелуй, что это можно было слушать вечно. Такой чувствительный. Такой горячий. Такой открытый. Джону вдруг показалось, что сейчас можно всё. Или не показалось. Он не собирался играть в собственные сомнения или размышлять, что можно, что нет, он действовал, как хотел. И не встречал ни сопротивления, ни ограничений. Мёрфи помнил, какова на вкус вседозволенность по первым ещё дням на Земле. Тогда хотелось всего и сразу, и к чёрту последствия. Сейчас было что-то другое. Он не мог подобрать слова. Не пытался даже. Прикасался, гладил, целовал. И чувствовал, что сейчас главное и самое желанное, чтобы Беллами было хорошо. Сейчас важно, чтобы последствия были, и чёрт с ним, со всем и сразу.  
Он поцеловал упрямую ямочку на подбородке, мимолётно коснулся губами шеи, немного отвлёкся на такие восхитительно чувствительные соски, заставив Беллами стонать в голос, и спустился дорожкой коротких поцелуев ниже к прижавшемуся к животу возбуждённому члену. Подул на него, провёл пальцами по коже совсем рядом, запоминая, как поджимаются мышцы Белла, как его самого ведёт от происходящего. Мёрфи опустился на колени между ног Беллами, поднял глаза, встречая тёмный, жадный и нетерпеливый взгляд, и улыбнулся так многообещающе, как только мог. Ну нет, в этот раз будет по его правилам, это только честно. Джон поцеловал чувствительную бархатистую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Беллами, провёл раскрытой ладонью вверх, обхватил член. Заметил сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки, закушенную губу и тёмные дрожащие ресницы. Легонько подул на головку, снова заставив Белла застонать, и наконец взял его в рот. Вкус оказался солоноватым и немного странным. Джон сосредоточенно коснулся языком, пытаясь сообразить, что и как делал с ним сам Белл не далее как сегодня утром. Чуть сжал рукой основание члена, провёл вверх и вниз, находя нужный ритм, слегка посасывая головку и даже не пытаясь взять его глубже. Собственное возбуждение размывало предметы вокруг, сужая видимое пространство до Беллами. Зато его Джон, казалось, видел всего сразу, целиком. В ушах звенело, болезненно хотелось кончить. Ещё больше - чтобы Беллу было хорошо. Так хорошо, чтобы он понял наконец всё, для чего Джон никак не мог найти правильных слов. Он не выдержал, свободной рукой всё же сжал свой член через ткань брюк, от остроты ощущений застонал вокруг члена Беллами в своём рту, чувствуя, как тот почти вибрирует от подступающего оргазма. Попытался сосредоточиться, но и сам не выдержал, потому что Белл, уже выплёскиваясь на его руку, выдохнул протяжно и мучительно-ласково:  
\- Джон.  
Этого выдоха-стона хватило, чтобы Мёрфи всё-таки кончил в штаны, как подросток. Это было нечестно. Но так хорошо...  
Он прислонился лбом к бедру Белла и попытался прийти в себя.  
\- Джон? - Беллами пошевелился, сел, едва не заставив его потерять равновесие. Что? Спросить вслух не получилось, язык не слушался совершенно, глаза открываться тоже отказывались. По плану это Белл должен был себя так чувствовать, но почему-то именно на нём все планы Джона, кажется, давали сбой.  
Почти сразу горячие руки втянули его на диван, укладывая в единственно возможном на таком узком пространстве положении - практически сверху.  
\- Я тебе не одеяло, - попытался фыркнуть Мёрфи, но шевелиться не стал, вопреки собственному утверждению только устраиваясь удобнее и прижимаясь плотнее. Беллами гладил его по волосам таким ленивым неторопливо-уютным жестом, что хотелось почувствовать себя маленьким ребёнком и, кажется, впервые было не страшно. Совсем.  
Сверху скользнуло мягкое тепло. Откуда Беллами каждый раз умудряется доставать пледы? Ах, да, собранные вещи были рядом, надо только руку протянуть. Джон, впрочем, на это был не способен и шевелиться вовсе не хотел - достаточно и этой живой печки под боком.  
\- Представляю лица твоих приятелей, если они ввалятся сейчас нас спасать, - хмыкнул он, когда немного выровнял дыхание.  
\- Не думаю, что у кого-то будут с этим проблемы, - прозвучало очень внушительно. Что Белл делать собирается, если проблемы появятся? С кулаками на людей бросаться? Джон поднял голову, чтобы видеть лицо Беллами. Может и будет бросаться. От этой мысли стало тепло и вместе с тем беспокойно.  
\- Беллами, я не твоя сестра, - уточнил Мёрфи. - Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - вопреки словам, Беллами замер, крепче прижимая его к себе. Вот уж точно медвежья хватка. И взгляд снова такой задумчивый. С тех пор, как Джон пообещал вернуться в Аркадию вместе со всеми, они ни разу не говорили, что будет, когда их вытащат. Сам Мёрфи был уверен, что они оба сориентируются по обстановке, и предпочитал не задумываться над деталями до того, как с ними столкнётся. Вполне возможно, что Беллами думал иначе.  
\- И всё-таки, почему ты ушёл тогда с Джахой? - спросил Белл, слегка всё же ослабив хватку.   
Серьёзно?  
\- Потому что он меня позвал, - после короткого размышления пожал плечами Джон.  
Белл хмыкнул. Кажется, этот ответ его устроил.

***  
Мёрфи коротко замахнулся и ударил. Красная пятёрка послушно покатилась в сторону лузы, но на излёте задела бортик и остановилась у самого края.  
\- Чёрт!  
Ему обидно не везло. Раз за разом. Джон чувствовал, как медленно, но неумолимо идёт время. Оно заканчивается. Это ощущение напоминало то отчаяние, которое заставило Мёрфи в прошлый раз схватиться за револьвер. Опасение, что снаружи что-то изменится между ним и Беллом, постепенно отходило на второй план. Даже если изменится всё, по крайней мере, это будет означать, что они оба живы. Джон был согласен на такой расклад.  
Беллами тем временем закатил последний шар и задумчиво смотрел на Джона.  
\- Продолжим?  
\- Не, сегодня явно не мой день, - качнул головой Мёрфи.  
Ответить на это Беллами ничего не успел - дверь в бункер характерно щёлкнула, и женский голос сообщил о разблокировке. Джон был к двери ближе и вверх рванул первым, чудом не забыв прихватить куртку и свою часть вещей. И на верхней уже ступеньке влетел в Миллера. Неловко взмахнул руками и точно скатился бы вниз, больно пересчитав ступени, если бы не Беллами, который уверенно подхватил Мёрфи под локоть.  
\- Мёрфи? - Миллер радостно улыбнулся, протягивая руку: - Паршиво выглядишь.  
\- Как обычно, Нейтан, - Джон ответил тем же.  
\- Мы думали, вы тут друг друга уже поубивали, - продолжил Миллер с ухмылкой.  
\- Как видишь, нет. А теперь мы можем, наконец, отсюда выйти? - Джон почувствовал, как пальцы Белла на его руке на мгновение сжались прежде, чем отпустить.  
Снаружи уже наступили сумерки. От воды тянуло солью и прохладой. Мёрфи натянул куртку, кивнул стоящему чуть в стороне Брайану и оглянулся. Беллами стоял в нескольких шагах и смотрел на него. Выжидательно, слегка исподлобья.  
\- Там нужно ещё что-то прихватить прямо сейчас? - Миллер мотнул головой в сторону светящегося заманчиво-тёплым оранжевым светом бункера. Мёрфи вспомнилась рыба из старой книжки по зоологии - удильщик, вот так же светом заманивавший добычу в свою пасть. - Монти хотел запереть за нами двери.  
\- Ничего, - отозвался Беллами. - Хотя сюда не помешало бы отправить отряд с техниками, наверняка они бы нашли что-то ещё интересное.  
\- Канцлер Кейн обещал прислать людей, - кивнул Брайан и, как только Миллер закрыл двери бункера, передал по рации: - Можно запирать.  
Дверь осталась неподвижной. Ничего не изменилось. Разве что стало заметно темнее без света изнутри. И от близкого моря всё сильнее тянуло холодом. Мёрфи поёжился. Внутреннее напряжение не ушло, просто сменило тональность. Как будто чего-то не хватало. Как будто холодно было не от поднимающегося ветра.  
\- Вы наладили связь с Аркадией? - Беллами перевёл взгляд на Брайана. Только теперь до Джона дошло, что всё это время тот так и смотрел на него.  
\- Почти сразу. Пока вы тут отдыхали, Монти успел неплохо устроиться в особняке, - Миллер перехватил поудобнее свой рюкзак.  
Рация зашипела, прерывая его:  
\- Беллами?  
\- Да, Монти? - Беллами ухватился за протянутую рацию.  
\- С тобой хочет поговорить Октавия, - треск помех съедал окончания, но слышно было достаточно отчётливо.  
\- О.! - Белл весь подобрался, услышав имя сестры. Беспокойный старший брат, Мёрфи всегда восхищало это в нём. - С ней всё в порядке?  
\- Да, в порядке. У неё какие-то важные новости. Возвращайтесь в особняк. Конец связи.  
Рация умолкла, Белл подхватил вещи и шагнул к Брайану:  
\- В какую сторону?  
\- Туда, - тот кивнул в сторону от бункера и двинулся вперёд, указывая дорогу, на полшага впереди Миллера.  
Света было пока ещё достаточно, чтобы идти без фонаря, но тени уже сделались густыми и плотными. На их фоне тёмная куртка Беллами почти терялась. Мёрфи смотрел ему в спину и думал, что здесь, снаружи, у Беллами уже есть человек, который важнее всего и всех - сестра. И она его сейчас ждёт. В Аркадии. Порыв ветра толкнул в спину, неприятным холодом коснулся шеи и затылка Джона, взъерошил отросшие волосы. Брайан и Нейт почти скрылись в тени деревьев.  
\- Мёрфи, не тормози! - Белл внезапно обернулся и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

**Author's Note:**

> Теоретически у этого фика есть продолжение, где куда меньше секса и больше приключений. Но не факт, что удастся его дописать, к фандому автор успел остыть.


End file.
